The Saint
History ---- The Wallace family was a group of aristocratic socialites of the sinking city of New Orleans. For generations they had contributed to The Big Easy and were well known for philanthropy and good will towards the citizens. This all changed when the catastrophe of Hurricane Katrina brought the city to its knees. Though the Wallace family survived, they were soon murdered by looters and rapists. The soul heir of the family was a young boy named Rick Wallace. He wandered the streets aimlessly for days traumatized by the demise of his city and his family. Near the brink of his depression he was found by a Louisiana saxophone player known Randy Simons. Randy brought the wayward soul into his home and clothed and feed him. At first Rick refused to talk or interact with Randy but after a month he began to open up. Randy helped rehabilitate his mind and soul through old Louisiana Voodoo. He taught him ways to easy his mind with old folkways and rituals. He also told Rick that he was a good friend of his parents and it was Rick’s duty to help bring the city back to its feet. Despite his new spiritualism Rick did not believe he was up to the task. Randy told him to visit the mother of Voodoo, Queen Marie Laveau. When Rick visited her tomb, he was surprised when the great queen’s soul revealed herself to him. She told him that his intentions were pure and that he was fit to become the new guardian of the city. Rick asked how he could accomplish such a feat. Guiding him to the misty swamps of New Orleans, he was baptized in the bayou and reborn with the spiritual powers of the swamp. He returned to find looters beating Randy across the back with a bat. Vines rose from beneath the floorboards and entangled the criminal scum. Thorns grew from within the vines and pierced their skin and their corrupted blood dripped to the floor. Randy called out in his weakened state for Rick to cease to torture. Realizing what he was doing Rick let the thugs go to watch them scatter across the floor like cockroaches. Rick helped Randy to his feet, before Rick could explain Randy silenced him telling Rick that he already knew what he had become. Randy thought Rick was fit for the role and saw that New Orleans needed a savior. New Orleans was a city that always had magic teeming in the air. With the bloodshed and corruption caused by the great flood demonic entities were appearing all over the city. Rick began banishing dark spirits from the city and saving its innocents. He became known as their savior, their protector, their Saint. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- -The Saint can turn into bayou mist and phase through solid objects. He can phase for as long as he can hold his breath -The Saint can control plants and make vines spontaneous erupt from the ground -That Saint can fire spectral blast of energy -The Saint needs to feed on the fear of the evil and corrupt to gain energy -The Saint is weak against any spells that would harm spectral creatures of the undead. Personality and Traits ---- Coming Soon... Equipment ---- Coming Soon... Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ----